Endless
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Sequel to 'All That Is Love'. Life can't get better for the Titans; Robin and Starfire's relationship is becoming even deeper, Raven and Beast Boy are finally together, and Cyborg has a mystery love. Now, what would happen if you were to add a twist?
1. Chapter 1

**What? Faith has a new story?**

**Yes, it is true. But this is not just a new story! It is a sequel! I was pondering such a thing in my head, and then I remembered that I had made a not-completely promise to have such a thing, And no, it is not an excuse for a new story. Really,**

**Don't judge.**

**Ahem, anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They are property of DC comics and WB.**

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Starfire squealed as she was thrown onto her boyfriend's bed, shielding herself from him as he jumped on her. She giggled as he began to kiss and nip at her jawline and down her neck, something akin to a growl coming from deep in his throat.<p>

He kissed his way down farther until he reached the swell of her breasts in the tiny white tank top she had on, moaning as he nipped. "Mm, you're so beautiful."

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. "I believe the same could be said about you, my love." She pulled his up into a kiss, quickly turning passionate. She nibbled on his lower lip, her hands traveling down his back and into his sweats, and over his behind. "Mm…" She grinned against his lips.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, letting his own hands wander. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and deepened the kiss, moving to the side to be able to work his way under her top and to her left breast, squeezing lightly. Consequently, when he moved her hand was forced to both down his pants and closer to his front, and when her long fingers brushed against him a loud moan came out of him.

She pulled away from his mouth and smiled, acting as though she had no idea what her hand was currently doing. She sighed at the feeling of him hardening at her gentle touch – quickly growing firmer as she became more aroused herself – and arched her back for him to be able to remove her top. She giggled when the strap from the hand currently stationed in his pants was stuck there, making her reluctantly remove it.

He gave a whiny groan, sitting up slightly to throw the shirt aside, the bra soon following, and then letting out a puff of air. "You should just start stripping every time we come to the room."

She raised an eyebrow and raised, her elbows being used as support. "This means that I must be the naked as we go to bed, when we come to simply rest, when we are in need of the serious talking, when-"

"I fail to see any time that it would not be appropriate for you to be naked." He smirked, laying back down on top of her, forcing her to lay flat on the bed once again.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Even during the fights?"

He nodded cheekily. "Yep; every time. Besides, if you were naked then the fights would end a _lot_ sooner." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled, her eyes twinkling. "And the makeup sex would come much quicker, yes?"

He nodded once, flattening himself completely on top of her, his head nestled in her chest. "Exactly. It's a win-win either way." He nuzzled and moved so he could kiss her chest, moving down slightly to take her peak in his mouth.

Het eyes fluttered closed and she sighed softly, pushing her chest up. "Mm…I do not believe we locked the door."

He sucked, causing her to gasp, and answered against her. "So let them walk in. I'm not about to get up." He brought his hand up to knead her other breast.

She giggled. "Do you not remember the last time you did not lock the door?" She lifted her head to look at him.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, removing his mouth to let a smile creep on his face. "With Karras? Yep, definitely remember that." The smile turned into a smirk.

She laughed again, her mouth closed and eyes half-lidded, and reached for the bottom of his shirt. "Well…" She pulled it quickly over his head and brought him down in a searing kiss, bending her knees to the side so she was able to hook onto the waistband of his pants with her toes to slide them down his legs. She reveled as he shuddered, the hand gripping her breast tightening.

He moved against her still clothed bottom half, moaning at the euphoria the friction was causing. "Mm, God I love you."

She sighed, a sweet smile spreading on her face as she closed her eyes in pleasure. "I love you as well, Richard."

He grinned and sat up, an impressive bulge popping out of his boxers, and moved to hook his pointer fingers in her shorts. He startled and removed them when a couple bangs sounded against the door.

"_Yo, movie night! Get yer butts out here!_" A pause. "_Well, ya'll can finish your hanky panky first._" Fading footsteps.

Starfire giggled and gently pushed him off of her, the moment ruined.

Robin groaned and flopped back on the bed as he watched her grab her shirt and bra. "He said we could finish, you know."

She threw him a look and then continued to dress, ignoring his pleas for her to stop. Soon enough he gave up and grabbed his own clothes, knowing it was a lost cause when she was fully dressed. He glanced at her flatly and grabber her hand. "C'mon."

"Finally! It took you guys forever; what were you doing in there?" Beast Boy stared at them, genuinely curious.

Robin and Starfire glanced at each other with sheepish looks.

Raven sighed and pulled Beast Boy down next to her. "I doubt they want to share, Beast Boy. Leave them alone." She rolled her eyes when he began to pout.

Robin glanced at her in appreciation, which she nodded to. He looked back at Starfire and smiled, leading her to the couch next to the others, turning toward the two closest to them with a smirk. "And you guys make fun of us for getting comfy."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, and then at Beast Boy as he grabbed hold of her hand. "At least we weren't late because of an early romp." She cocked an eyebrow threateningly.

Robin rolled his eyes and turned to the television – where Cyborg was currently setting up the movie – and pulled Starfire closer to him. He glanced at Raven and Beast Boy once, a small smile on his face. Despite all the banter, he was happy for his friends budding relationship (despite the 'girl talk' Starfire seems to always take Raven away for; he _really_ wanted to know what they discuss in there).

"All right ya'll, sit back and enjoy the movie!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together with a smile and sat down between the two couples, pressing the remote that controlled the lights, turning them off.

All sat silently as they waited for the movie to start, and when the menu came up Robin raised an eyebrow. "Insidious?"

All Cyborg did was nod. "I was in the mood for some horror. Heard it was good." He shrugged as he glanced at Robin, and then turned back to the movie.

Robin nodded and turned back to the screen, pressing Starfire closer to him and hooking an arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his chest, snuggling and purring lightly.

"Ya'll better not be gettin' too cozy over there; the move barely even started!" He glanced at Starfire suspiciously. "Don't think I don't hear that purr."

The purring stopped abruptly, Starfire burying her head in Robin's chest. He chuckled and hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "No more picking on my girlfriend. You all know the purring is hot."

The other boys looked at each other, shrugged, and then nodded.

Starfire blushed, though it was hidden by the darkness of the room, and Raven raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Beast Boy held his hands up in defense, his eyes widening. "Hey! She's like my sister; I was just agreeing with Cy!"

Cyborg shook his head with a smirk. "Nuh-uh, don't go blamin' that on my B. You're the one-"

"I would like to watch the movie, thanks." Robin glowered at them, then turned back to the television.

The boys quieted and turned back to the television as well, the room silent.

…

"Hehehe." Starfire held a hand to her mouth as she giggled quietly.

Robin looked down at her and brought his lips down to whisper in her ear. "What are you laughing at?"

She glanced up at him with a smile. "The ghosts on the plane of existence; I found it humorous when they smiled." She giggled quietly once more, and then laid her head back down on her chest.

He raised an eyebrow, and then turned his head back to the screen. "I thought that part was pretty creepy…"

…

"Whoa!"

"Shit!"

The boys jumped when the ghost came at the screen at the end, Raven stared at the screen in boredom, and Starfire giggled at the boys' actions. "I find it strange that you become frightened from this, yet are able to face the villains everyday."

Robin glowered and huffed. "Paranormal shit is so much different." He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're not scared."

She raised from his chest and crossed her arms, her expression flat. " And why do you believe this? I am not easily scared, Robin."

He blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "Heh, of course you're not! I just-I mean-nevermind." He sighed and leaned back against the couch farther.

Beast Boy glanced at the two and snorted. "Yeah Rob, give her a little more credit. I know my lovely girlfriend over here" he motioned toward her, who simply shook her head while fighting back a smile, "is much stronger and braver than me." He sighed and shook his head. "Dude, you got a lot to learn. You guys have been together longer than us; I figured you would have this down!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

Starfire nodded and turned toward Robin. "I concur. You must do the learning of the art of a female."

He blinked and looked between the two, and then sighed. "Raven; verdict?" He ignored Cyborg's snort.

She looked at him with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm going with then. It is kind of pathetic."

He glowered while Beast Boy and Starfire smirked triumphantly.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Looks like you're outnumbered, Rob."

Robin turned his bemused gaze on Cyborg, his eyes narrowing further. "If you had a girl I might listen."

Cyborg glared at him, a smirk forming. "Maybe I _have_ found someone." He crossed his arms.

Beast Boy raised both eyebrows and looked toward Cyborg. "Oh really. And what's _her_ name, huh?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Not tellin' anything, man."

Robin scoffed and let go completely of Starfire to cross his atms. "Thus furthering my point of you not having a girlfriend."

Cyborg huffed in aggravation. "I swear she's real! I just don't wanna bring her over yet; don't want to mess things up this soon."

Robin smirked. "Whatever you say, Cyborg." He pouted when Starfire swatted at him in disapproval of his attitude toward their friend.

He glowered at Robin. "You just wait…"

Robin sighed and got up, stretching out. "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation," a snort from someone in the room, "It's pretty late. 'Night." After he got a goodnight from Raven and snickers from the guys he grabbed Starfire hand and began to hurry away – probably too quickly, but it wasn't his fault that every time he looked at her he wanted to mount her; she was drop dead sexy, after all – and decided to ignore the remarks coming from the boys.

"What do ya think they're gonna do, Cy?"

"Gonna finish what they started earlier…"

Starfire giggled and Robin pushed her back in, this time locking the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily. "Now what did I say about when you get in this room?"

She sighed dramatically and then smiled. "I believe I remember. Perhaps I shall do the acting of it out instead of telling you." She winked and began to strip out of her shirt, throwing it at him when it was pulled completely off.

He smirked and let his eyes travel down her form as she removed more and more, until she was in nothing but a pair of lacey bright pink panties. He felt himself become aroused as she sauntered over to the bed, crawling down on it and making sure to wiggle her bottom while doing so, and then spreading out on the comforter. Her eyes smoldered as she looked at him, beckoning him forward.

He stripped down quickly and crawled on top of her, sucking on her neck as he brought a hand down between her legs. He looked up at her and smiled. "You're perfect, you know that?"

Her eyes fluttered open, jolting as he brushed against her, and then smiled. "I shall say that you are as well; when I do the thinking of things through, it seems that our lives have been quite nice recently, yes?"

He shrugged and nodded. "I'd say so. After all that marriage stuff and crap; it's hard to believe that was almost a year ago." He gave her a lopsided grin.

She nodded with a smile, which slowly turned into a frown. "But perhaps…what if this shall not last? We do not lead perfect lives."

"Shh." He kissed her lightly. "You're starting to sound like me. Just enjoy what we have now; we have a lifetime to worry about everything else." He smiled and then moved his fingers underneath the underwear.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned, a smile working its way onto her face. "Glorious."

* * *

><p><strong>The calm before the storm ;) <strong>

**You all know how I am with that; I can be evil, I am aware. But maybe I won't be! You never know. Maybe this whole story will be full of rainbows and puppies. Wouldn't that be, as Starfire would put it, glorious?**

**Well, you all know me...do you really believe that? Me either.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It snowed. I hate snow.**

**One would wonder why I would pick a school five minutes away from Lake Michigan. Silly me.**

**Either way, I just drank a Red Bull so I'm bound to be awake forever, therefore I have typed up this chapter.**

**And what everyone has been asking/telling me: No, I shall not be killing any of the main characters off. Triple promise. I figure it's pretty bad when you start to get reviews begging for you to _not _kill someone. Me? Kill of a character? Yeah right. It's not like I've ever done that...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire woke to light kisses being placed on her neck. She giggled and turned over to face her boyfriend, snaking her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, a smile on her face. She pulled away from him and glanced over at the bedside clock, an eyebrow raised; it was four in the morning. "You are up quite early."<p>

He buried hid face in the crook of her neck and grunted, then picked himself up and jumped off of the bed and to the closet.

She raised an eyebrow, watching as he got dressed into a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. "What are you doing?" She quickly caught one of his shirts and a pair of her shorts that he threw at her with her cat-like reflexes, figuring he wanted her to put it on.

He turned to her and nodded to the door. "Figured we'd make breakfast before the others get up; don't worry, we'll leave some for them, too." He held up his hands when she opened her mouth.

She smiled and nodded, getting up. "Well, if you wish. You have already woken me up at a much too early time." She mock glared at him and crossed her arms, making him laugh.

"C'mon, beautiful." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up, causing her to bounce on the ground, and began toward the door.

Starfire yawned as he pulled her along, still half asleep. "I do not know how much help

I shall be." She stumbled slightly as her eyes drooped a bit too far, causing her to fall into Robin's back.

He chuckled and stopped, bending to pick her up behind her legs and carry her bridal style to the kitchen. He glanced at her and shook his head with a smile, seeing her head lulling against his chest with her eyes closed. "You're usually not this tired."

"You kept me up late last night…" She nuzzled into his chest.

He smirked at that. He definitely remembered last night, not that the extra time he had kept her up was not pleasurable; in fact, it was quite the opposite. "You didn't seem to be complaining last night."

She glanced up at him with a giggle. "…That is not the point." She buried her face back into his chest, hiding a smile.

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, babe. We're here." He dropped her down from his arms, causing her to gasp and react quickly so as not to fall.

She glared at him once she was upright and awake, moving over to the counter.

He simply smirked and walked around her to get the pancake mix out of the cupboard. "I'm thinking pancakes and sausage? We'll make a tofu-friendly, dairy free meal for Beast Boy." He glanced over at her, holding back a chuckle when he noticed she was still glaring at him, her arms now crossed.

She nodded once. "This shall work." She turned from him and grabbed the necessary cutlery quietly, pulling them all onto the counter.

Robin rolled his eyes with a smile and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and pressing her against the counter. "Hey now, no silent treatment. I had to wake your fine ass up." He kissed her neck.

Starfire giggled, leaning back into him, her head cocked to the side to give him better access. "Yes, yes. I am the up now." She whined when he pulled away from her, taking a spot next to her instead, making him glance over at her slyly.

"Later."

She smiled and nodded, pouring the ingredients into the bowl while humming a happy tune. He laughed and shook his head, getting the griddle ready. "I swear you're more addicted to sex than I am."

She huffed. "It is not my fault it feels nice!" she mumbled something underneath her breath, and Robin couldn't help but hear something about "finishing too soon".

"Hey! I do not!" He pouted, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

She giggled and leaned against him, kissing his arm. "I do not believe I know what you are speaking of."

He scoffed. "Pretty sure you do, _sweetheart_."

She shook her head playfully, and then turned her head fully toward him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I do not. Now we much focus on the cooking! You must not get off the track, Robin." She scolded, her face mock-serious as she turned back to the bowl of mix.

He snorted. "Fine, you get away with it this time. Next time, I'm not putting out."

She laughed and turned to him, dropping the spoon she was stirring with and crossing her arms. "You are threatening me with the sex?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm." He nodded once, keeping his eyes on the sausage, trying to act nonchalant.

She smirked and leaned against him again, breathing lightly on his face. "I do not believe I am in the mood for the cooking any longer…unless I am doing the _cooking_ of something else." She nibbled on his ear and trailed her fingers down his thigh, smiling when she felt him shudder.

His body stiffed and he bit his lip, gulping once. "Nope, I'm good."

She moved down and nuzzled his neck, leaving an open mouth kiss, and then let on hand trail against his lower abdomen as she moved back over to her station.

He let out a breath of relief, trying to focus on the sausage again. "Okay, I get your point."

She simply giggled, her eyes twinkling as she glanced pointedly at his groin.

He looked down and groaned. "You better hope the others don't come in anytime soo-"

"Mornin' ya'll- Ooh! Breakfast!" Cyborg moved toward the two to see what they were cooking up, causing Robin to turn his body away from him.

Starfire giggled, and he glared back at her, mouthing 'tease'. This only caused her to laugh harder.

Cyborg looked up and raised an eyebrow at the two, noticing Robin's small movement. "…Something going on in here? Want me to come back later?"

Starfire hid her face in the counter, laughing madly at this point, peaking Cyborg's curiosity even more. Robin finally turned back around, calmed down, and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing's going on." He kicked Starfire's calf, making her 'eep' and attempt to quiet down.

Cyborg kept his eyes narrowed at them as he moved around the counter and closer to the two, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When he finally noticed the small tint of red on Robin's cheeks and how he had himself turned seconds before, he put two and two together, causing a smirk to appear on his face. "Aw Star, messin' with him this early?"

She bit her lip and gave him a sheepish smile. "I do not know what you are doing the talking about." She turned back to her task, a grin appearing on her face.

Cyborg snorted and went over to the refrigerator for some milk. Robin glared at Starfire, who could not see due to focusing intently on the bowl in front of her, and then turned back with a sigh.

ETT

During breakfast Cyborg had been intentionally antagonizing Robin through out, confusing Beast Boy and Raven, and amusing Starfire. He decided that it was Cyborg's turn to do the dishes after that, and then hurried off to his room, Starfire in tow.

"That was not nice." Robin folded his arms and sat on his and Starfire's bed, pouting with his eyes narrowed.

She giggled and went over to him, bringing her legs on either side of his to be able to straddle him. "I did not know our friends would be coming in so soon. Besides," Her smile turned sly. "It _was_ your fault."

He raised an eyebrow, bringing his hands up to each of her thighs. "How exactly is it my fault?"

She leaned into him, nuzzling his neck and gripping his upper arms. "You were doing the teasing. You know I cannot deny such challenges as the one you issued." She purred and nibbled on his neck.

He leaned his head into her, letting his hands slide past her thighs to cup her behind. "About denying sex?"

She nodded against him, and then pulled away with a smile. "I did not believe you would have the will power to make such a threat, Mr. Grayson." She leaned in and kissed him lightly, simply a brush of lips.

He groaned when she moved against him, dropping his face into the crook of her neck. "Not true." He squeezed.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, and then down his chest, earning another husky groan. "I believe it is, my love." Her hands dipped lower, nearing the edge of his pants.

He flipped her over so she was lying down and he was crushing her between the bed and himself, making her giggle before covering her mouth with his own. He moved his lips down to her neck to kiss and suck, lips tingling from the vibrations her purrs caused. He let his hands wander up her shirt to cup her breasts, making her sigh in contentment.

A knock sounded on the door. "_Is Starfire in there?_"

Starfire gasped and flew out from beneath Robin before he could even register what happened, taking to the air with a squeal. "I shall be out momentarily! I must get dressed!" She flew over to the closet, sifting through various items.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her, confused at her sudden change of demeanor. "Uh…what's going on?"

She glanced toward him, pulling out a pair of low-cut dark wash straight-leg jeans, olive green v-neck sweater, and black ballet flats. "We are going to the mall of shopping." She began to undress, oblivious to Robin's traveling eyes.

"When was this arrangement made?"

She pulled the sweater over her head. "Last night." She grabbed her purse and ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times from their make-out session.

He raised an eyebrow, racking his brain of any instance where they would have been able to discuss that without him in company. "Uh, when? I was with you the whole night."

She glanced at him, walking toward the door. "Perhaps you were not listening. I shall see you later!"

Before he could respond, she was already out the door and most likely in the common room – damn speed. He shrugged to himself and scratched his head, deciding to get some training in.

ETT

"Oh Raven, is this not glorious?" Starfire held up a light pink vintage lace dress, a smile on her face.

Raven eyed it in disgust. "Uh, sure. For you." She sighed and turned back toward the rack she was looking through.

Starfire deflated slightly, and then shrugged; Raven never really was one for pink. There had to be something the girl would like, and Starfire was bent on finding it, which was why her eyes lit up when she looked upon a black long-sleeved sweater dress; surely she would like it. "Raven, I have found the perfect clothing item for you!" She smiled happily, bouncing on her tippy-toes.

Raven turned to her and raised an eyebrow, but didn't want to turn her down. "It's…nice. Maybe I'll get it."

Starfire nodded, and then brightened again when an idea came to her. "I know where you must wear it, as well." A mischievous glint showed in her eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow, not sure she wanted to know what was going to come out of the alien's mouth. "And where exactly is that?"

"The double date that you, Beast Boy, Robin and I shall go on tonight!"

Raven blinked. "And…when was this decided, exactly?"

Starfire thrust the dress in Raven's arms and dragged her over to the counter. "Right now." She glanced back and smiled, ending the discussion there.

Raven suppressed a groan; no point in fighting it. They paid quickly and left, both hungry from the day's shopping.

Starfire bit her lip as she examined the food court, and then looked to the right, her eyes lighting up when she spotted an actual restaurant. "Come Raven, let us go to the sit down restaurant." She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her along, heading straight to the host.

When Raven saw the man's eyes widen and jaw drop when he caught sight of Starfire, she knew they would get in no problem.

Starfire smiled brightly at the host and asked for a table for two, oblivious to his stare.

"Of course. This way." It was an effort to pull his eyes from her – when he spent a split second to look toward her, she growled at him with red eyes and he instantly focused back on Starfire, which didn't seem to be too hard of a task for him.

She pressed her lips in a thin line to keep an amused grin from her face when she noticed a miffed couple, still waiting for a table and glaring their way…well, at least the girl was. The guy was too busy drooling at the moment.

"Here you are, ladies." The host smiled brightly at the two. "Your waiter will be right out." He grinned toward Starfire, who in turn glanced at Raven and rolled her eyes, and both watched as he left.

Raven shook her head and looked at Starfire. "You're lucky Robin's not here."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, blinking once. "Why so ever not?"

Raven snorted, crossing her arms. "As if you didn't see that guy checking you out." She raised an eyebrow, daring her to deny it.

Starfire waved it off. "He did the checking of you out as well." She looked at her pointedly, raising an eyebrow right back and crossing her arms.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "More you. Let's just order." She shook her head and grabbed the menu, looking over the various items.

"Raven?"

She glanced up at Starfire. "Yes?"

She smiled and set her hands on her menu, eyeing Raven. "Please, how are you and Beast Boy? You seemed most comfortable on the couch during the night of movies."

She colored slightly, letting out a breath. "Everything's fine. How about you and Robin?"

Starfire shook her head and leaned in. "We are speaking of you and Beast Boy at the moment." Before Raven could retort, her eyes widened as she leaned even farther. "Please, have you been the…_intimate_ yet?" She blinked curiously, eyes wide in anticipation.

Raven's eyes widened for a moment, and then she was looking back down at her menu. "So what are you thinking of getting?"

"Oh Raven, please tell me!" She looked around to make sure none of the people around them were eavesdropping, lowering her voice. "You know that Robin and I are the intimate, now you must tell me!"

Raven rubbed a hand over her face, closing her eyes. "…Not yet."

Starfire leaned back, satisfied, and then bit her lip. "Well I promise you, it is the worth it. _Very_ much so." Her eyes twinkled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Starfire nodded and looked back down at the menu, skimming over the items. "I believe the Greek salad looks quite delicious, do you not agree?" Her eyes were still twinkling.

Raven rolled her eyes and nodded. "Delicious." She rested her head in her hand, her arm against the table, and sighed.

ETT

"Oh, this dress will look wonderful Raven!" As soon as they had gotten home, Starfire had dragged Raven to her room for the 'makeover' for the double date neither boy knew about yet.

"_Star?_" A light knock was heard, Robin's voice traveling through the door.

Starfire turned to the door and flew over, pulling Robin in when the door opened. "Greetings! Does Raven not look glorious?" She landed on the floor and clasped her hands together, a bright smile on her face.

Robin looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. Raven's eyes were covered in a dark brown shadow, lined in brow eyeliner around the whole eye along with a coat of dark mascara. Her cheeks had a light pink hue, her lips a salmon color. It looked as though her hair was been crimped into waves, bobby pins pinning one side back. "You look nice. Hot date tonight?"

Before Raven could respond, Starfire flew back in front of his face, a bright smile still present. "We are going on the double date!"

Both of his eyebrows rose. "Wait, what?" He glanced back over at Raven for confirmation, whom sighed and nodded, and then looked back to Starfire. "Does Beast Boy know about this?"

Starfire bit her lip and glanced sideways. "Well…we have yet to tell him…"

He gazed at her flatly, his arms folded. "I don't know Starfire. It would have been nice to get some war-"

Starfire bent down and whispered in his ear, pulling away with a giggle when she was done.

Robin's eyes had widened, and then a large smile appeared on his face. "I'll go tell him to get ready. Now make yourself even more beautiful." He winked at her and practically pranced out of the room.

Raven blinked, and then looked up at her floating friend. "…Do I want to know?"

Starfire winked at her, but said nothing. She walked over to the closet and pulled out Raven's bag, along with her own dress. "You must get into your dress! We do not wish to be late for the reservations."

Raven's eyebrows rose. "When did you get around to making reservations?"

"When you were in the room for fitting."

She stared at her, then sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Hand it over."

Starfire giggled and dropped it in her hand, waiting patiently with a smile for her to dress.

She looked up at Starfire, glancing down at the dress. "Uh…where can I get dressed?"

Starfire rolled her eyes and landed down on her bed, legs crossed. "Here. We are both females, Raven. I shall be doing the getting dressed as well." To make her point, she flung her shirt off.

Raven turned away and sighed. "Fine, fine. Just…lock the door."

"_X'hal_ Raven, I do not understand why this is the deal that is big. You are not even the fully naked!"

Raven sighed and slowly peeled off her own clothing. "Just do it."

They dressed in silence.

"Eee! Oh, you look positively glorious!" Starfire twirled in the air, landing down in front of Raven with a grin.

Raven looked away and blushed. "Uh…thanks." She huffed and got up. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Starfire pouted. "We have never done the double dating before, Raven! It shall be fun, I know it."

Raven simply blinked at her. "One would hope."

ETT

"How exactly did this happen again?"

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy, shrugging. "Dunno. Star told me, so I went to tell you."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. "You gave in that easily?"

He cleared his throat and looked around. "She's uh…very persuasive."

Beast Boy snorted.

"I do hope you are ready!"

Robin turned at the voice of his girlfriend, and his eyes widened.

Starfire stood there, her hair in an over-the-shoulder braid, the loose strands framing her face curled. Her makeup was subtle yet alluring, and she was wearing a pink corset dress, lace going down the middle of the torso, as well as black pointy heels.

He took strides over to her and dragged her against him. "You look amazing."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Beast Boy was too busy gazing at Raven, who had on the dress she had picked up at the mall, finally picking up his jaw to be able to speak. "Wow…that looks…yeah."

Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile apparent on her face. "Thanks. Now let's get this date that came _out of nowhere_," she glanced over at Starfire, who simply smiled sheepishly back, "over with." She linked arms with him and followed Robin and Starfire out.

The ride there was uneventful, Starfire chirping away about how wondrous this new restaurant was and all of the good reviews it had already received.

"Oh, did I not tell you how wondrous this place was?" Starfire eyed the candle lights and dimmed chandeliers with sparkling eyes.

Robin looked around in appreciation, flashing a smile at his girlfriend. "Gotta admit Star, you know how to pick 'em. Maybe I'll just have you start planning all our dates." He quickly retracted his statement when he felt scorching heat from the hand on his knee.

She turned to their companions with a bright smile. "Do you not think so as well, friends?"

They both looked at her, strangely curious for some reason. It wasn't the restaurant, though, it was their friends. They had never been out with them…being all couple-like. Sure, they acted like it in the tower, but for some reason actually accompanying the two on a date was so much different; the way they acted, seeing Robin so relaxed and, well, _human_.

It was refreshing to see, both acting like a normal teenage couple; cheeky bantering and stolen pecks.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand, smiling at her and receiving a smile back.

"You guys know what you're gonna get?"

They glanced at Robin, realizing how quiet both of them were being. Beast Boy shrugged. "I can't tell what half of the names on this menu are…" He scratched his head and cocked his head, one eye squinting as he tried to read the French names out loud. "What is a poule…au…riz?"

Starfire giggled. "_Poule au riz_. It is roughly translated to the chicken with cream sauce of rice."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "How exactly do you know French?"

She blinked at him, bit her lip, and then turned abruptly to Raven with a large smile. "Please, what shall you be getting Raven?"

Robin looked over at his girlfriend with a miffed expression.

"May I take your order?"

They all looked up to see a blonde waitress, a large smile plastered on her face with her hands clasped behind her back, without a pad of paper and pen. One of _those_ restaurants, where they were expected to remember everything by heart.

They ordered their drinks and meals together, then talked about small things throughout the night, all enjoying themselves quite a lot.

On the drive back, they were still chatting away, everyone very much at ease. Starfire always did have a knack for that, easily calming others and helping them feel more comfortable – one thing Robin loved about her.

"I had much fun tonight! I thank you for accompanying us!" Starfire hugged both of them, in a more than happy mood; her first double date.

"Ya'll have fun?"

They all turned to see Cyborg in the doorway, a smirk on his face. They could have sworn there was lipstick on his cheek.

Robin narrowed his eyes and walked closer to him, causing Cyborg to raise an eyebrow. "What's on your cheek?"

His eyes widened as he wiped a hand over his face, coming back a deep pink color. "Uhh…"

"Dude! You actually _do_ have a girl?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide, a toothy grin on his face.

He blushed and turned his embarrassment into smugness as he looked at Robin. "Hah! Told ya I had a girl. Didn't believe me…" He shook his head.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, and then looked around the room. "So, where's she at? Do we get to meet your mystery lover?"

Starfire giggled, hiding her face in Robin's shoulder when Cyborg glanced at her.

"She left. Ya'll meet her soon, promise." All he did was wink and then walk away quickly, not wanting to be questioned further.

"Well then…"

"Dude…"

Raven raised her eyebrow, and then cleared her throat. "Well, I'm tired." She turned toward Starfire. "Thanks for the invite."

Starfire nodded with a smile. "The pleasure was mine!" She pushed Beast Boy toward her. "You must walk her to her room Beast Boy; do not do anything I would not do!"

Raven snorted and muttered under her breath. "That's not saying much."

"What did you say, friend?"

"Nothing." She hurried out the room, glancing next to her when she felt Beast Boy take hold of her arm.

He smiled at her. "I'm thinking we're gonna be doing this again sometime. You gotta admit, it was kinda fun."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. "I…guess. It was interesting..."

He glanced her way. "Seeing them like that? Yeah. Though nice, ya know?" He shrugged.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah."

He stopped in front of her door, smiling. "We're here. See ya in the morning."

She nodded, tapping in her code. "Good night." She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and then Beast Boy's lips were on hers.

He grinned and winked. "Goodnight kiss. We'd have a _long_ was to go if we followed Starfire's orders."

Raven snorted and nodded, halfway in her room. "You're telling me. I'm not even going to up the 'girl talk' sessions." Oh, that girl could get into detail.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Dude, totally got bad images from that." He scrubbed his eyes. "I mean, I don't mind picturing Star, but Robin? Not so much."

She growled at him, her eyes turning white.

He backed away and squeaked. "I mean, I would never think of Star like that! That's wrong!" He smiled at her, fluttering his eyelashes in a very girly way.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Goodnight, Beast Boy. I'll deal with you in the morning." She closed the door behind her with a smirk before he could ask what she meant by that.

No doubt he would be worried sick the whole night.

ETT

"Robin!" Starfire giggled when she was thrown down on their bed, the dress already halfway off. She watched through half-lidded eyes while he pulled her poor excuse of underwear down her legs, running his hand up the skirt of her dress – the only part the dress was currently covering. She gasped and moaned when she felt his fingers slide in her, gently probing the spot he knew got her writhing.

He grinned and moved up her body, attaching his lips to hers as he continued to probe, the other hand kneading her left breast.

"Oh X'hal…mmm, we have been interrupted too many ti-Oh!" She jolted when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, her breaths labored. Her back arched, causing her chest to be pressed into his hand.

He squeezed and brought his mouth to trail kisses down her neck and all the way to the breast he had been teasing, covering her peak with his mouth. "Mm, so tasty…"

She tried to giggle, but it came out as a moan instead. "M-more, ooh…" She rocked in motion with his hand, moving his other hand to try and get him to remove the dress completely.

He happily complied, tearing the dress down and throwing it aside, then decided to kill two birds with one stone and undressed himself, pulling off his mask that he had forgotten to remove earlier in their haste.

She whined, pouting. "I was meant to do that."

He chuckled and dropped on top of her, nibbling on her ear. "Gotta be faster, beautiful." He ran his hands down her sides and under to grip her bottom, squeezing.

She let her head fall back, her hands hooking under his arms to align him with her, wiggling her hips against him impatiently.

He lifted away with a raised eyebrow. "What, no more foreplay?" He ran his hands inside her thighs, making her shiver and his smirk.

She bit her lip and trailed her eyes down him, landing straight to his nether regions. She smiled deviously and before he could react, she pushed him down on the bed and took his in her mouth, removing her mouth only once to speak. "Perhaps a small amount of the foreplay." She brought him in far, and Robin thanked the gods that she didn't have much of a gag reflex.

He groaned as she played, gripping around blindly for the drawer of the bedside table without disturbing the wonderful job his girlfriend was doing below; it was due to this that it took much longer to find the incentive to get to the drawer. My God, it felt so good. He sighed and pushed her off, quickly flinging the drawer open and pulling a condom out of the box. "Lay down."

She was more than happy to comply, her face flushed and body stiff in anticipation.

Once he pulled the condom on, he moved to settle in between her legs, wasting no time to get in her.

"Oh! Oh _X'hal_." She gripped the sheets in her hands, hoping in the back of her mind she wouldn't find them torn in the morning. Time to think about that later. Hot, naked boyfriend inside her at the moment.

"Mm…" He moved against her, quickening his pace as he leaned down to place open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone, his hands on top of hers. He thrived off of the loud moans coming from her mouth, turning more shrill by the second; he absolutely adored the fact that she was more of a screamer than not. _So hot._

"Mm, faster…" She breathed out and matched his rhythm.

He nodded shakily and moved faster, earning a yell from her, his name slipping through her lips every now and again. He could feel her body going rigid against him, picking up his pace so she could get even more out of it.

She screamed out at the force it hit her, her back arching up and almost forgetting to breathe, until she shuddered and fell down to the bed. She was breathing heavily and watched through heavy lids as Robin thrust a couple times more and getting there himself, flopping down on her.

He kissed her cheek and simply laid there on her, making her giggle and playfully push him off. "Let us sleep."

He nodded. "'Kay. C'mere." He pulled her toward him and laid his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his eyes with a smile.

She rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him on the forehead, murmuring an 'I love you', which he echoed, and then let herself drift off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy and light chapter! Maybe I won't even add any angst to this at all. <strong>

**Even I don't believe me. **

**Read and Review m'loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...hey, how's everything going? See what I'm doing? Drawing attention away of the fact I haven't updated this in a while. Heh.**

**Anyway, it is now here, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire's eyes blinked open and stretched her arms out above her, almost hitting her partner in the face; she turned to him and bit her lip, hoping she didn't wake him up. When he didn't move, she quietly lifted herself from the bed, using flight to keep from causing too much disturbance, and then went to call Tamaran.<p>

Over the course of the year, things seemed to have quieted down over at Tamaran, and Karras has been getting better after Taryia's death. They have all been able to keep in contact with the inhabitants concerning the treaty, and the people of Tamaran seemed to be quite content and cooperative.

Starfire tip-toed out of the room and down to the transmissions room, turning on the console; she glanced at the time – 7 o'clock in the morning. A little earlier than she was used to, but a perfect time on Tamaran.

"Koriand'r! How nice it is to see you." Karras' face showed up on the screen, a bright smile adorning it.

Starfire smiled back with a nod. "Agreed. Please, how are things there?" She leaned against the console, bringing her fist up to rest her chin on.

She could hear him tap his fingers against his table, not making eye contact. Starfire cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing in concern. "Karras? Is everything well?"

He scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah. It's just…a girl. She's nice and we get along well."

She was first taken aback by his sudden response, but then nodded with a smile blossoming, and then confused as to why he looked so somber. "That is wonderful Karras! Who is she?"

He sighed. "Her name is La'yette."

Starfire nodded, hesitant to voice her thoughts. "Forgive me…but why do you seem the sad? I am very happy for you." She smiled softly.

He sighed again and looked straight at her with sad eyes. "I just…am I betraying her, Koriand'r?" Her brow furrowed, opening her mouth to voice her confusion, though he beat her to it. "Taryia. Am I betraying her?"

She finally understood. She looked at him sympathetically, her head cocked slightly. "Oh Karras, you are not betraying her at all. She would wish for you to be happy. Please, you must not punish yourself."

Karras sighed and placed his face in his hands, shaking his head, and then looked back up at the screen. "I don't know. I just…it does not feel right. I still feel as if I would be betraying her if I pursue La'yette." He looked into her eyes. "What would you do if you were in my position? If Taryia were Robin?"

She bit her lip, not sure how to answer. She knew if she were in his place, she would most likely feel the same, though that would be because her mind would be clouded with grief, much like Karras' at the moment. "I believe I understand what you speak of, but you must see that it is the grief. It is clouding your judgment as much as it would have clouded mine if I were in your position." She wanted so badly to be on Tamaran right now so she could comfort him; just thinking of the state she would be in if it were her in his place made her heart break.

He sighed and shook his head, unshed tears glazing over his eyes. He blinked them away. "I do like her; X'hal, I wish you could meet her, Koriand'r. It would be easier if I were to have your word." He deflated, his eyes going to his lap.

Her brow crinkled as she studied his face. "Perhaps…you would wish for me to meet her through a transmission? Is she around currently?" She bit her lip, feeling bad for not being there for him.

He looked at her flatly, slumping against his arm. "I do not believe that would seem right. You can never tell as well without being physically there." He didn't say it with resentment, only with truth.

She sighed and nodded, wishing there was more she could do. "Yes." Things were silent for a moment while Starfire tried to find an alternative, and then suddenly brightened. "Perhaps you could both come here for the vacation! We have more than enough room, and I am sure my friends miss you." She clasped her hands together with a hopeful smile.

He pressed his lips together with his eyes narrowed, mulling over the idea, and then nodded. "I'll talk to her. It would be nice to get away for a while; I do so enjoy Earth."

She giggled and nodded, her eyes brightening. "Oh yes, it is wondrous here." She sobered. "You should come, though. I would very much like to see you again, and I must meet her. Are there any dire situations on Tamaran at the moment?"

Karras paused to think, and then shook his head. "Not that I know of. You must ask your friends before I ask, though." He looked toward the left, to something off screen. "It is getting late, I must go. Call me tomorrow so I may know." He smiled and gave her a goodbye, her echoing it.

"Star?" Robin walked through the door, hair ruffled and still in his pajamas. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned, slumping against her drowsily.

Starfire giggled and ruffled his hair again, kissing his cheek. "Greetings. You do not seem to be awake." She turned so he fell into her lap, wrapping her arms around him with twinkling eyes.

He glanced up at her through veiled eyes, slowly taking a breath through his nose in his exhaustion. "Had to see where my amazingly beautiful girlfriend went." He kissed her stomach, and then nuzzled with a groan. "Who'd you call?"

She massaged his scalp and leaned back into the chair, looking down at him. "Karras. He has found a girl."

He looked up at her, blinking in surprise. "Really? That's good; he really needed a pick me up after everything. I'm happy for him."

She gave him a soft smile and a nod. "I am as well." Her smile turned into a frown and her brow creased. "He is feeling as though he is betraying Taryia, though. I tried to reassure him that this is not the case, and that she would wish this on him, but he is still reluctant."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he thought, and then he nodded slowly. "Not surprising. I'd probably be the same way if it was you."

She nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes, I would as well. Also, he wishes for me to meet her, so…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Robin cocked his head, studying her. "You want to take a trip to Tamaran?"

She shook her head, her fingers twisting pieces of his hair. "We were thinking that perhaps he could come here? Only for a short period of time; enough to meet her and get the 'feel' for her so I may reassure Karras in his decision." She fluttered her eyelashes subconsciously. "I would greatly appreciate it. Also, he misses all of you."

He kept his eyes on her and tapped a finger on her thigh, mulling it over, and then nodded. "Fine by me. How long do you think?"

She shrugged. "We have not discussed that as of yet; he wished for me to gain your permission first."

Robin smirked and shook his head. Due to their relationship, there were times that he forgot that he was still the leader and made these decisions for them. "Let's call, then."

She grabbed his arm when he reached for the call button. "I have just gotten off. Let us wait until later." She gently pushed him off so she could get up, then grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room. "We must change and break the fast."

He allowed her to pull him all the way to their room, and once the door was closed threw her against the wall, her squeaking in surprise. He chuckled and brought his hands to her hips, taking her bottom lip in between his front teeth, gently muttering, "Mm, I think I'll just have you for breakfast."

She giggled and pushed him away, dancing over to the closet before he could catch her, then went on to get out a uniform. "Come, you must dress!" She pulled down one of his uniforms in her other hand, motioning him toward her.

He sighed dramatically and walked over, grabbing his uniform. "Fine, fine. Hopefully Cy's already up and cooking; don't really want to play chef this morning." His words were partly muffled while he put on his shirt.

Starfire smiled at him. "If not, I shall prepare the breakfast!" When she didn't hear his movements, she turned toward him; she bristled at his disbelieving expression. "I am capable of preparing Earth meals, Robin."

He raised up his hands in defense, taking a step back. "I know! I just…don't want to make you. I mean, it's not fair for you to put all that work in…heh…" He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, cringing when she growled.

She sighed and finished zipping up her skirt, and then turned toward the door, grabbing his hands. "Let us journey to the kitchen."

He nodded and fell in step with her when they exited the room, keeping their hands intertwined. "So, when did you want to call him back?"

She bit her lip in thought. "Hmm…perhaps in the evening. It shall be morning there, making it easier for contact."

He nodded.

When they walked through the door to the common room, they were both assaulted with the aromas of bacon.

Starfire let go of Robin's hands and flew over to the kitchen, beaming as she watched Cyborg work. "Oh, it smells marvelous in here. Please, we are having the bacon and eggs?" She cocked her head to the side as she observed his working hands.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the bacon. "Yep; best kind out there. Probably some toast, too; mind gettin' out the bread?"

She shook her head and floated over to the pantry, pulling out a new loaf of bread as Robin walked over to Cyborg. "Looks good, Cy."

Cyborg glanced over at him with a raised an eyebrow. "Who says this is for you?"

Robin looked pointedly at the endless amount of bacon on the griddle. "That'd be a hell of a lot of bacon for one person."

Cyborg shrugged. "I eat a lot."

Robin snorted, a smirk coming to his face. "And I'm your leader. Thanks for cooking breakfast." He patted him on the back, and then went to retrieve the toaster.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and shook his head, a smirk of his own on his face. "Yeah, yeah."

"Dude!" Beast Boy came bustling in behind an aggravated Raven, his hands in a pleading state as he jumped in front of her.

Raven sighed and bypassed him, shaking her head. "Don't call me 'dude'."

Beast Boy whined and stomped over to the kitchen, sinking down into the circular bench.

When asked what the problem was, both just blushed and claimed it was nothing.

Starfire's eyes twinkled as she slid in next to Raven, Cyborg beginning to fill plates of food, glancing slyly between the two as she went to whisper in Raven's ear. "Is it a conflict of the intimate nature?"

Raven glared at her. "I'm not talking about it. Let's eat."

Starfire huffed and sat back. "We shall see." She brightened and thanked Cyborg as he set a plate in front of her, turning to converse with her boyfriend.

Robin suddenly turned to the others, Starfire looked between him and their friends. "Almost forgot to tell you; Karras is coming for a bit."

"If he is able to." Starfire quickly put in, not wanting to set anything in stone just yet.

Robin glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, but either way it could be very likely that he does. Also…"

They all looked at him expectantly.

He leaned back and crossed his arms. "He's bringing a friend. Uh, a girl friend."

The room was quiet.

Beast Boy grinned. "Sweet! Then we can meet Cy's new hottie, too."

Cyborg rolled his human eye, pushing Beast Boy away from him. "We'll see. I wanna see how things are gonna turn out first."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Are we ever going to meet this girl? I've never seen you leave the tower to go see her."

Cyborg shrugged and looked down at the table. "We've been doing video chat, mostly. Went to the park a couple times."

Robin simply nodded, wise enough to not push the subject any further. When he noticed the same was not to be said for Beast Boy – as he opened his mouth to speak – he kicked the changeling under the table, efficiently shutting him up before he could get a word out.

Starfire smiled brightly. "I am most looking forward to meeting your girl of secretness. Then we may all have the triple date!"

They all stared at her, a slight tinge of fear in all of their eyes.

She blinked. "What?"

Robin cleared his throat to grab the others' attentions once again. "Anyway, going back to Karras; she's not a love interest as of yet, or so Starfire told me." He nodded toward her, silently asking her to continue for him.

She nodded at him, and then turned to the others. "This is true. He wishes to be with her, though, but please do not inquire anything of the nature if he does come. I do not wish for him to feel pressured, or to feel as if we are invading his privacy."

Nods were shared, and then silence consumed them as they finished up their breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda today, Rob?"

Robin looked up from his food to Cyborg, blinking as he quickly calculated the day's activities. "I figured we'd get in some training after breakfast – ya know, the norm – and then go to the park? Nice day." He looked over at the windows, realizing his mistake when he saw the dark gray sky, threatening rain. He turned back to the others with a sheepish look. "Uh…or not. I guess we can just hang out and wait for the alarm."

Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg. "In other words, spend all day in the bedroom." They snickered.

Robin glared at the two. "You know what, I'm thinking you guys have been slacking off a bit. Extra hour of training for you two." He smiled at them.

They grumbled, Cyborg glaring at Beast Boy for making the comment.

ETT

The boys were watching TV in the common room while the girls had their 'girl talk' somewhere else, watching some random show in hopes of curing their boredom. Rain tapped furiously against the windows, thunder and lightening striking every now and again.

Cyborg excused himself a couple minutes later, claiming he was going to go call his mystery girl, leaving Beast Boy and Robin alone.

"Hey, Rob?"

Robin glanced over at Beast Boy from his spot, flipping channels. "Yeah?"

Beast Boy's cheeks reddened slightly as he looked down at the carpet. "I was just wondering…how exactly did you and Star start your…ya know…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Ah…not really. What are you trying to ask?"

He twisted his fingers nervously, refusing to look straight at the boy wonder. "Uh, sex." He cleared his throat.

Robin's hand stilled from where he was pressing the button on the controller, and he turned toward Beast Boy skeptically. "Why?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Not being a voyeur or anything, promise. I just…I mean, Rae and I, and…nevermind. I dunno." He tried to turn and leave, but Robin caught his arm, pulling him back down on the couch.

He set the remote control down and turned to face Beast Boy, his features set in a serious manner. "You want to take your relationship up a notch." He wasn't too embarrassed to speak about sex in general – after all, he was having it enough – and didn't feel uncomfortable speaking about it when the conversation was actually meaningful. With just Beast Boy there, serious for once and asking for advice in his own way, the whole situation became completely different.

Beast Boy simply nodded, scratching the back of his head furiously. "But I dunno how to ask! I mean, I don't even know if she wants to and stuff."

Robin sighed and tapped his fingers against the back of the couch. "With me and Star, we kind of talked about it gradually. Set up everything _before_ we were actually ready to keep it from being as awkward when it actually came around." He shrugged, surprising himself with how openly he was speaking.

Beast Boy nodded, finally able to look up at his leader. "But, like, I dunno how to do that with Raven."

Robin set his lips in a straight line as he tried to think of a possible solution or a form of advice. "Well, whenever we talked about it, it was more during the…uh, heated times." He blushed. "When things seemed to be starting to get out of hand, it would just come up naturally." He could sense a hint of embarrassment coming his way, but kept his ground.

Beast Boy nodded slowly, mulling over Robin's answer. "Yeah, that seems good. Yeah. I mean, I'm surprised we didn't do that." He chuckled sheepishly, " But it's still not easy, ya know?"

Robin nodded. Truthfully, his and Starfire's case was different than most. They were able to set a tangible boundary as to what was appropriate and what would be needed for the relationship to progress further. The mask had worked out well, making flat-out asking not exactly an option; he really was grateful for that. He couldn't imagine how he'd act if he actually had to _ask_ for it…or would it just come naturally? "I'm going to be honest, Star's and my case was slightly…different. Plus, we're talking about Raven." He smirked. "Pretty sure the differences between our girlfriends are pretty apparent."

Beast Boy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, for real dude. But hey, proves that opposites attract!"

Robin nodded with a snort. "That it does." It was nice, having a mature conversation with Beast Boy. There were times that Robin forgot that Beast Boy was around his age – really only a year younger – due to his lack of maturity in most cases, and it was refreshing to be reminded. "Just let it come naturally, I guess. When things get…heated," he cringed at the thought, almost like thinking of family members getting it on, "just kind of hint toward it. See what happens."

Beast Boy nodded, a far away look in his eyes. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll do that." He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the TV, signifying that the conversation was over. "So, anything good on?"

Robin kept his eyes on his more a second more, then picked up the controller again. "Is there ever?"

ETT

Robin turned to look at the door of the evidence room when a knock was heard. "Who is it?"

"_It is I, Starfire. Please, I wish to call Karras now_."

He pushed the wheelie chair back, stretching out from his long-term seat, and stood up. "Coming!" He let the door swish open and smiled at his girlfriend, nodding toward the way. "Let's go then." He was surprised that he was looking forward to Karras coming down; the two seemed to get along pretty well, even after all of the marriage drama. Sure, there'd always be that small pang, but otherwise he was a pretty cool guy. Plus, he was bringing a girl with him, so no worrying was necessary.

Once at the door, Starfire let go of his hand and bounced inside happily, heading straight for the console and typing in the code for Tamaran.

Karras answered instantly. "Koriand'r," he noticed Robin and smiled with a nod. "Hello, Robin."

Robin nodded back. "Hey." He walked up beside Starfire so he was in just as much view as her. "So, I hear that you might be taking a trip down here?"

Karras' eyes widened slightly. "Only if you'll allow it, of course. I don't want to presume anything-"

"Star and I talked about it. It's fine." He dismissed Karras' words with a wave, a smile on his face.

Karras visibly brightened. "Wonderful." He looked toward Starfire. "I talked to her, and she is more than willing to come. She always loves visiting new places; the amount of planets she has been two almost rivals yours."

Starfire eyes widened in surprise. "That is quite a lot." She cleared her throat and smiled, leaning closer. "Please, when and how long shall you be here?"

Karras narrowed his eyes in thought, and chewed on his lip. "I was thinking…maybe in a couple of days? I know it is short notice, but there is little choice on the schedule here."

Starfire nodded in understanding.

"And most likely only a few days, four at most." He looked at Robin. "This is all right?"

He shrugged and nodded. "Sounds fine to me. It's not too bad over here right now; no crime sprees lately or anything."

Karras beamed at the two. "Then I'll tell La'yette immediately! I will call a day in advance; thank you for your hospitality."

Robin nodded once with a smile. "It's no problem." When they all said their goodbyes and the screen went blank, he turned to Starfire with a sigh.

She cocked her head to the side. "Is there something the matter?"

He shook his head, a sly grin appearing on his face. "No, just thinking that we need to finish what we started this morning."

She looked confused at first, but then rolled her eyes with a giggle when she caught on. "Do the whisking of me away, my love." She squealed when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I purposely left out Cyborg's conversation because I don't want to officially introduce their relationship until she actually comes to the tower. After that, more Cyborg will come your way, promise!<strong>

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...uh...hey guys. Long time, no see. **

**I am really really sorry for taking so long to update this, as well as offer empty promises. I won't even offer any excuses. But really, my bad.**

**Even though ridiculously late, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Please, we must do the straightening up!" Starfire zipped about the common room, fluffing pillows, getting the vacuum set up, and cleaning the windows excitedly.<p>

It had been two days since the call to Karras, and Starfire was getting anxious. She missed her friend, and was eager to meet his maybe-love; plus, she could not make a first impression on the girl with a messy home!

Beast Boy groaned and slugged into the room, rubbing his eyes with a scowl. "Dude, it's like five in the morning!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she came up next to him, her arms crossed. "It's ten, Beast Boy."

He opened his mouth to retort, blinked, and then pouted with his arms crossed. "Same difference."

"Friends! We must get to the cleaning!"

When Starfire commanded, you better listen or end up scorched. You don't mess around with a Tamaranean, that's for sure.

Luckily for Cyborg, he got out of it by cooking breakfast – he made sure to start of her favorite Earthen breakfast, sealing the deal for him.

When Starfire flew by Robin, he grabbed her foot and pulled her down, her squealing at the sudden movement. She blinked at him in surprise, confused by his actions. "What-"

"Star, you need to calm down." He crossed his arms in a no-nonsense way, secretly feeling a tinge of jealousy. Why did she have to get everything ready for _Karras_? She wouldn't be like this for other friends. Then again, the girl was coming too. Maybe that was it. He nodded toward the kitchen, where Cyborg was filling plates with chocolate chip pancakes, syrup and mustard on the table. "Cyborg's got the food ready."

She brightened and flew over to the table, pulling Robin with her. When Cyborg set a personal glass of mustard in front of her, she thanked him happily and began to slurp it down. Raven and Beast Boy slid down on Starfire's side and once Cyborg served everyone their plates, he slid in next to Robin.

Cyborg looked over at Starfire with raised eyebrows. "Excited?"

She nodded vehemently, beaming. "Oh, very! I do miss my friend greatly, and I am overjoyed to meet La'yette. We all must make sure she is an adequate partner for Karras." She smiled at them all, her hands clasped.

Robin nodded, putting an arm around her waist in a protective manner. "Sounds good. What time are they coming again?"

She blinked in thought, her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm…I believe they shall be here in the Earthen hour of five o'clock in the afternoon." She nodded once and smiled. "This is all right?"

He looked toward the others, who all nodded, and then nodded himself. "Sounds good."

They ate in silence, Starfire still bubbling with excitement as she ate quicker than normal so she could get back to the preparations.

Moments later, Cyborg cleared his throat nervously. "Hey guys, I was wondering if I could bring my girl over, too." He turned to Starfire. "I'll understand if you'd rather not, Star, with Karras coming and all."

She brightened and shook her head. "Oh no, it would be wondrous to meet your 'girl'. Please, do invite her." She colored and turned to the others, slightly embarrassed. "If our friends also agree." She rubbed the back of her neck, a small smile on her face.

Robin smirked and rubbed the small of her back. "Sounds good to me. I'm all ready to meet this mystery girl of yours."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she'll stay the night so Cy'll get some action'."

Raven rolled her eyes and clipped him on the back of his head. "I'm dating a twelve year old."

Starfire giggled at her friends' display. She looked down at her plate, noticed it was empty, and then gulped down her mustard so she'd be able to go back to her preparations. She flew out of her seat next to Robin, catching him by surprise, and went over to the kitchen counter. "I must make G'agleblurch. It is a Tamaranean delicacy." She moved about the kitchen at lightning speed.

Raven raised an eyebrow and picked up her plate, getting out of her spot to get out of the kitchen before Starfire put her to work. "I need to meditate before everyone gets here."

Beast Boy blinked, looked at his girlfriend, then at Starfire. "Uh, me too!" He hopped up and placed his table on the counter, running after Raven. "Hey Rae, wait up!"

A sound of a smack could be heard, as well as something alone the lines of him never calling her Rae again.

Robin watched Starfire, disheartened as he sighed. He was glad that she was so excited and he knew she had no feelings toward Karras, but…well, it was him. He always overanalyzed everything.

Cyborg cleared his throat, glancing at Robin out of the corner of his eye. "You all right over there?"

Robin looked toward him and shrugged. "I'm happy she's so excited, I really am. I mean, he's her friend and kinda ours, too." His lips disappearing into a line as he looked far off.

Cyborg nodded, but kept his eyes on Robin. "But you feel like she has feelings for him because of how happy she's acting."

He shook his head vehemently. "No. I know she doesn't. I mean, I know she loves me and that she would never betray me, but…I dunno, since the whole marriage thing it's still sometimes hard to remember that. Even though it's not their faults to begin with."

Cyborg nodded. "You know she's head over heels for you, man. You got nothin' to worry about." He winked and then stood up, eyeing the play station. "Wanna play me? Let Starfire have her space while she cooks her Glage…brush- whatever she's cooking."

Robin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and then turned to Cyborg and nodded. "Sounds good." He jumped over the booth and made his way to the couch, his spirits up a bit more.

ETT

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven floated in the air over her bed, her eyes closed and legs crossed as she chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zi-"

"Hey Rae!"

She stopped half way into the chant with an annoyed expression as she turned to him. "I said you could stay in here if you would _be quiet_."

He looked up meekly. "Sorry. But now that I have your attention-"

"Beast Boy-"

"I really think we should go out and do something. Ya know, like a date-"

"I need to meditate-"

"And we could go to your favorite café. Please?"

She regarded him silently, and then sighed with a roll of the eyes. "Fine. Not long, though."

He grinned and hopped off of her bed, pulling her down with him. "Beast Boy!"

"C'mon Raven, no time to waste!" He continued pulling her along happily.

She growled and yanked her arm away. "I can walk, thank you very much." She fell in step next to him, saw his ears droop slightly, and then sighed and held out her hand.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, swinging it back and forth as he pulled her all the way to the roof.

She eyed him carefully. "Why are we going to the roof?"

He glanced at her, the smile still on his face. "'Cause I don't feel like having to tell everyone where we're going. We can both fly there."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her through the door and over to the edge of the roof, a mischievous look on his face. She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes to the side. "Oh nothing, just…" He threw her on his back and morphed into a large bird before she had the chance to object.

"By Azar, Beast Boy!" She held tightly to his neck as he flew at high speeds to her café, huffing and then burying her face in his neck.

They made it to the café very quickly, it not being that far from the tower to begin with. He dropped straight down in front, making Raven squeeze her eyes shut as he morphed back into himself and pulled her into his arms to set her down.

He smiled at her. "Fun?"

She glared at him and passed him by, but a smile crept its way onto her face. "Let's just go in."

ETT

"They are here!" Starfire brightened as she raced to the door, flinging it open. "Karras!" She hugged him to her, and then turned to a girl about three inches shorter than her, with brown hair and green eyes. She smiled kindly. "Greetings. You must be La'yette."

La'yette bowed slightly. "Princess, it is an honor."

Starfire blinked, and then nodded once. "I thank you, but such formalities are unnecessary here. Please, call me Starfire. It is my Earthen name."

La'yette looked toward Karras for approval, and when he smiled and nodded she turned back to Starfire with a more relaxed expression. "I thank you for you hospitality, Pri-Starfire."

Starfire smiled at them both. "And I am jubilant to see both of you here. Please, let me show you to your rooms!" She grabbed both of their arms and dragged them through the door.

The other Titans blinked at their retreating forms. Robin cleared his throat and scratched his head. "Uh…I guess she'll introduce us later."

Starfire brought them to a room near a few doors down from hers, the nameplate blank. She pushed a button to open it, the door not having a code, and allowed them to step inside. "This shall be your room, Karras."

It was a simple guest room, with white walls and dark blue drapes and bedspread. There was a closet on the right side of the bed, and a bathroom on the adjacent wall.

Karras smiled and set his things down on the bed. "I thank you very much Koriand'r. Is it still acceptable that I call you that? Habit."

She nodded. "Of course, Karras." She turned toward La'yette. "If you would feel more comfortable with that, it is fine as well. Either name will suffice."

La'yette bowed her head. "I believe, as Karras has said, Koriand'r is habitual for me."

"Then Koriand'r it shall be." She turned toward Karras. "Will you be all right? I wish to show La'yette to her room." She widened her eyes slightly as to say _I wish to get to know her_.

He nodded in understanding with a smile. "Of course. I shall still be here when everything is set."

She nodded with a smile and then turned to La'yette. "Please, let me take you to your temporary dwelling."

La'yette bowed her head slightly in habit, and then followed her out the door.

Starfire noticed that she fell behind her a couple of steps, obviously still seeing her as royalty despite being on a different planet. The trip was quick, seeing as La'yette's room was right next to Karras'. "Please, enter." She thrust a hand out toward the open door.

La'yette nodded silently and walked inside, taking in the room. Hers was similar to Karras', except the decorations were a rouge color. She cautiously set her things down on the bed and turned back toward Starfire. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Starfire nodded and then walked farther into the room, sitting down on the bed. She noticed La'yette shift, unnerved, so she patted the spot next to her with a smile. "Please, sit."

La'yette nodded curtly and sat down next to her, turned slightly her way.

Starfire realized quickly that she would have to initiate conversation, and she really wanted to know more about the girl. She understood her uncertainty toward her; she was royalty, so it was only proper for Lay'ette to treat her as such. Starfire knew it would be hard to get her to translate her ways to the informal methods of Earth. "Please, how did you meet Karras?"

La'yette glanced toward her. "It was at the annual And'r ball. Now led by Galfore, of course." She winced, most likely feeling like she insulted Starfire in some way by mentioning the ball.

Starfire simply smiled and nodded. "Yes. And how did you meet there?"

She relaxed and actually offered a small smile herself, feeling a bit more at ease. "I had never been to one of the balls before; a friend had dragged me along. I saw him sitting in the corner, and I did not expect it to be Prince Karras. At first I was horrified at myself, but when he asked me to dance…"

Starfire smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. She liked the girl so far, but they had only just begun conversing. "I see. Karras is a very nice man. I am happy he has finally been able to find happiness again."

La'yette bowed her head. "He had spoken to me of Taryia. He is still most hurt by it, but I'm hoping to help." She cleared her throat and looked back up at Starfire. "I apologize if I am being to forward in my speaking."

Starfire shook her head and waved her off. "No, it is fine. You are among friends, so please do not use such formalities toward me. On this world, I am the same as you."

She nodded. "Thank you." She glanced toward the door. "There were other people in the room; they live here as well?"

Starfire's eyes widened. By X'hal, she had completely forgotten to introduce them. "Uh, yes. They are my friends. I shall introduce you to them in a moment. I have dinner prepared. We must wait for-" Her communicator rang. She glanced at La'yette with a smile and excused herself, lifting up from the bed and answering her communicator. "Greetings, Cyborg."

He smiled on the screen, nice and wide. "_Dinner time, girl! Sarah's here._"

Starfire brightened. "We shall be down shortly!" She closed the communicator and, to La'yette's surprise, she grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her down to Karras' room. "Karras, we must leave for dinner!"

Karras opened the door; by the looks of it all of his things put away, and stepped out. "Oh good, we have not eaten since home. Also, I have not seen your friends for a while. How is Robin?"

Starfire walked on the other side of Karras as they began toward the common room. "Oh, he is very well. All has been well since the marriage."

Karras smiled and nodded. "Good." Once closer, Karras' forehead creased as he listened beyond the closed door. "There is a new voice."

Starfire smiled, berating herself slightly for forgetting to mention the other company that shall be joining them. "Oh, that is Cyborg's new friend, Sarah. This shall be the first time for us to meet her, as well."

He nodded and reached for La'yette's hand, letting Starfire lead them through the door. All of the Titans were already getting situated around the table, Robin leaving a spot open for the three Tamaraneans on his side of the booth. There was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes next to Cyborg, a shy smile on her face. She turned toward Karras and La'yette and motioned for them over to the kitchen.

She dropped down next to Robin, offered him a small kiss, and then turned to Sarah with a smile. "Greetings. You are Sarah, correct?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. And you are Starfire; Cyborg had told me much about all of you."

Starfire nodded. "Perhaps we shall have the girl talk later with Raven and La'yette? Cyborg has only spoken of you recently."

Sarah glanced toward Cyborg, who nodded, and then she turned to Starfire. "That'd be nice, thanks."

Robin turned to Starfire, glancing at Karras and La'yette. "Going to introduce us, Star?"

Her eyes widened, realizing she had forgotten about them for the moment. "Oh yes, of course." She motioned toward Karras. "You know of Karras," she turned toward Sarah. "Karras is my friend from my home world. He had visited here the previous year."

She nodded, her eyes widening. "Was that when the crater hit?"

Karras blushed and Starfire smiled. "Yes. He was here for important business before, I am afraid." Once Karras took a seat next to her, she motioned toward La'yette. "This is La'yette, Karras' friend. Layette, these are my friends Cyborg – who is with Sarah, Beast Boy, Raven, and then Robin, who I am currently involved with." She pointed to them all as she had said there names. They all offered greetings.

La'yette regarded Robin, making him squirm slightly and glanced toward Starfire, and then she spoke. "You are the boy that came to Tamaran, yes? The one that spoke?"

He nodded, now understanding. "Yeah, that was me. Nice to meet you."

La'yette smiled and nodded once. "It is nice to meet you as well. Your braveness is still spoken of on our home world."

Robin almost laughed when he felt Starfire grab his hands in a territorial manner. "Uh, thanks. Nice to know I'm at least thought of well."

"For the most part, of course." La'yette turned toward the others with a smile. "It is nice to meet you all."

Starfire wasn't exactly sure if she liked her previous statement; _for the most part_. She liked the girl so far, and she knew it was most likely how any Tamaranean would react, but it still did not sit well with her. Karras seemed to notice because he squeezed her hand slightly and offered an apologetic smile. She smiled back and nodded in understanding.

"All right, ya'll. Eat up!" Cyborg picked up his fork and began helping himself, the others following soon after. There was a variety of different foods on the table, Tamaranean and Earthen, meat and tofu.

Karras took a bite out of the food Starfire had prepared, his face lit in delight. "This is delicious Koriand'r!"

La'yette nodded next to him. "Very much so."

Most of dinner went on with small talk, asking each newcomer about where they come from, their jobs and hobbies, etc.

Once done, Starfire flew out of her spot and collected the dirty dishes. "I shall do the cleaning up."

Robin stood and walked over to her, lightly touching her shoulder. "I'll help."

She took his hand and pushed him away slightly with a shake of the head. "Oh no, please go enjoy yourself. Perhaps you and Karras may converse?" She smiled.

He blinked at her, but shrugged. "Uh, all right." He turned toward Karras and motioned for him and La'yette to go toward the common room. Beast Boy bounced up and grabbed Raven. "Us too! Besides, Raven wants to play the game station with us."

Her eyebrows rose. "What? I am _not_-"

"Yer on, Grass Stain!"

"Here, I'll help."

Starfire turned to see Sarah standing next to her, a smile on her face and hands behind her back. She shook her head politely. "Oh no, you are a guest. Please, enjoy your time with Cyborg."

She started to help clear the table anyway. "It's fine, really. I'm not too much a fan of videogames, anyway."

Starfire giggled. "I see."

"Yo, Sarah!" Cyborg was facing toward them, waving her over.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to help Starfire. Have fun with your game."

Cyborg blinked, looked at Starfire, and then shrugged. "Ya'll have some girl time."

Sarah tapped Starfire on the shoulder, and then pointed toward Raven and Beast Boy. "I don't mean to ask, but…"

Starfire glanced toward the two, and then giggled. "Ah, yes. It seems…Beast Boy had dragged Raven to play the games of the video, and she refused. He then said she should have the girl talk with us, and now it seems that she is content next to him. She dislikes the girl talk."

"Oh? Why?"

Starfire smiled. "She does not wish to speak much of the alone time with the boys. I am…much more open about it. I believe that perhaps I scare her away." She giggled.

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Girl talk can be fun."

Starfire brightened as she turned on the faucet, putting dish soap in the plugged sink. "Wondrous! Perhaps we shall have much girl talk, yes? I do have many stories, and you may tell me of your encounters with Cyborg." She then looked side to side, her voice dropping. "But perhaps another day. The girl talk would be quite difficult to have in here." Her eyes twinkled.

Sarah blinked, and then giggled. "Okay. Cyborg has my number, I'll ask him to give it to you. I'd give it to you right now, but our hands are all wet."

Starfire nodded. "I shall be sure to get it. I promise that I shall do the dragging of Raven along, as well!"

"Forget it, Starfire!"

Starfire jumped and looked toward the couch, meeting Raven's glare. She giggled.

ETT

After everyone had gone to bed, Starfire stopped by at Karras' room. "Karras?" She knocked once.

There was rustling inside of the room, and then the door opened to reveal Karras, smiling. "Hello Koriand'r. What may I help you with?"

She smiled. "Greetings. I was hoping to speak to you for a moment." When he stepped aside, she walked through and took a seat on his bed.

He allowed the door to shut and took a seat next to her, sitting comfortably with his legs crossed. "What do you think of her?"

Starfire beamed. "Oh she seems wonderful. A bit shy at first, but I believe I helped with that. It seemed she was intimidated with my royal status."

Karras nodded. "Most are."

Starfire bit her lip. "I am aware. I let her know she is among friends, though. I believe she is opening up more to me, and I believe she shall be good for you."

Karras smiled and leaned forward, enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you for letting us stay, Koriand'r. I have missed Earth; less violence."

Starfire giggled and nodded. "But I believed you enjoyed violence."

He chuckled and nodded. "To an extent. How are things with Robin?"

She brightened. "Oh, things are wonderful. We have been on 'the right track', as Earthlings say, since our time on Tamaran. I am very happy." She sighed with a smile and leaned against him. "We both seem to have more happiness now. This is good."

He nodded. "That it is."

They sat there for a moment, when Starfire's communicator went off. She sat up and took it out of her pocket. "Greetings."

"_Star, where're you?_"

"Oh! I am in Karras' room. I shall come to bed now." She smiled at the screen.

"_Uh…okay. See you soon_."

She closed the communicator shut and stood up. "I shall go to bed. Pleasant Shlorvax, Karras."

He smiled and nodded. "You as well."

She headed out the door and to her and Robin's room, pressing in the code and heading through the door. Robin was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Greetings, Robin."

He turned toward her with a smile. "Hey." He turned back to the ceiling.

Starfire blinked and flew over to the bed, dropping down next to him to lie on her side, turning him to make him face her. "You are all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking."

She moved closer to him so she could be in his arms, kissing his neck lightly. "May I know what you are thinking about?"

He shrugged. "Just random things. Nothing to worry about."

She pushed him over fully, continuing to attack his neck, but not going any further. "Then we shall sleep?"

He nodded and held her close, running his fingers through her hair. "Yep. G'night." He bent his head to kiss her lightly before turning off the lamp next to the bed.

She sighed and burrowed farther into him, murmuring a good night as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Karras. He's awesome. If I wasn't so hell-bent on Damon, I'd make him my boyfriend. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
